This invention relates to reduction of migration and absorption of flavor from a dentifrice into plastic packaging materials, by including in the dentifrice polyvinyl pyrrolidone additive in small amounts, by forming a combination of flavor oil and PVP prior to its addition to the dentifrice.
The use of polyvinyl pyrrolidone (PVP) in dentifrice compositions as a thickener and binder is well known in the prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,076 in an amount of at least 3% by weight; in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,963, 3,970,747, 3,120,469, and 4,223,003 as one of several gelling agents; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,762 as the water soluble binder in combination with a water insoluble binder in providing visible speckles in dentifrices.
Polyvinylpyrrolidone has also been used as an antistaining agent in chlorophyll-containing dentifrice compositions as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,182, and British Pat. Nos. 739,936 and 741,315.
However, the use of PVP in amounts representing 5% to 50% by weight of the total flavor oils, in combination with flavor oils, in dentifrice compositions, to minimize flavor loss in plastic packages has not been disclosed in the prior art.